About broken arm, pouty faces and nudity
by RozarieCriss
Summary: Kurt has bad day and only thing he want is calm evening. He didn't expect to taking care of his injured husband. Future!Klaine. NO ANGST! And i'm in need for beta!


**Hey guys!**

**This one of my millions one shots I wrote about Klaine. I wrote it months ago and today I decided to post it. I'm planning on posting the others but I don't know, should I post them separately or should I make collection of one shots? What you guys think? Let me know.**

**I'm still in desperate need for beta, so feel free to become mine **

**I hope you will like it and don't be afraid to review, follow, write me or anything you want **

**Yours Rozarie**

**And my favorite…. I DON'T OWN GLEE (If I did, Klaine would never ever break up).**

**Rated T for slight sexual theme (But if you blink, you will miss it)**

* * *

**About broken arm, pouty faces and nudity**

Kurt was finally standing in front of his apartment's door and was looking for his keys. His whole day was disaster. He had overslept which meant that he must jog to subway. Then some asshole hit him with a door and he spilled his coffee on his new jacket. And then there was the work itself. What was worse than being assistance? Being assistance's assistance. He loved that he had the opportunity to work in fashion magazine, but hated that almost all the time he was only picking up phones or making coffee.

He found his keys in his jacket and unlocked the door. He was happy that he was home. His husband of three months, Blaine, went out with Wes and David who were visiting the town. They shouldn't be home 'till late in the night. So Kurt pictured himself calm evening with the music on full blast while doing the laundry and maybe baking. But instead of silent apartment, when he opened the door he heard voices.

"Blaine, honey, are you home?" he called and thrown his keys into bowl in hall.

"Yeah, we are here" Shout Wes' voice. Kurt frowned and went into the living room.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? I thought that you said that you'll go out and…oh my god" Kurt's rambling was stopped immediately when his eyes landed on his husband.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, legs propped up on the coffee table. His hair was mess and he has split lip. And his right wrist was in cast, evidently broken.

"Oh god what happened?" Kurt asked and kneeled in front of the couch.

"Kurt, Kurt, you are home! David, Wes my hubby is home!" Blaine yelled in excitement and grinned widely. That must hurt his lip because he winced.

"Poor baby" Kurt murmured and kissed his uninjured hand. "What happened?" Kurt asked again and turned around to send glares at Wes and David.

"We went clubbing. And he got drunk after four shots of tequila" David shrugged.

"Why do you let him drink so much? You know his low tolerance of alcohol" Kurt scolded them. "Don't you remember The Rachel Berry Incident? Or The Sebastian Incident? Or The Sebastian Incident Volume 2?"

"But that was years ago! We thought that he had changed!" Wes defended them.

"Whatever! What happened next?"

"They started play Last Friday Night. He was dancing on the top of the bar. In one moment he swirled around, lost his balance and fell face first on the floor. He broke his hand and bit his lip."

"Oh my poor, poor baby, does it hurt?" Kurt sat next to Blaine and kissed his forehead.

"Nah, I'm brave boy. The doctor said that I'm brave. He gave me a lollypop. It was pink! I wanted to give it to you but then I ate it and it was really sweet!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his child-puppy husband. It was the same seven years ago after his eye surgery.

"They must wait till the alcohol went away from his system because they didn't want to mix it together. He was in real pain so they gave him slightly higher dose of drugs. Since then he has been like this" David sighed and massaged his temples. "He tried to jump from the couch to the armchair but he got tangled in the blanket and almost broke his other hand."

"Oh my god, I'm never letting him with you two alone. Ever again"

"But Kurt they are my friends! I need my friends!" Blaine pouted adorably.

"I know baby, I know" Kurt cooed and ruffled his hair. Blaine smiled and with yawn he laid his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"You tired baby?" The younger man smiled and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Uh-uh. You smell nice. Like Kurt. Kurt, you smell like Kurt!" Blaine giggled happily and kissed Kurt's collar bone.

"I think that you can leave now guys. Thank you, for taking care of him" Kurt smiled at the ex-Warblers.

"You welcome. It's our fault anyway. We shouldn't let him drink so much" David squeezed Kurt's shoulder and then ruffled Blaine's hair. "See you Buddy"

"No, where are you guys going? Kurt where they are going? I need my friends" And here it was again, Blaine's trademark pout and puppy eyes.

"Blaine, honey, they need to come home so you can rest. They can come tomorrow again if you are feeling well enough okay?"

"But, Kurt…."

"Come on Blaine. We will change you into something more comfortable and then will go to the bed, okay?"

"Can I sleep naked?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled and kissed his nose.

"Okay, you can sleep naked"

"Yay! And will you sleep naked too? Please Kurt, please, please, pleaaaaaaaaaase"

"And I think that this is our clue to leave" Said Wes and with nod to Kurt's direction both him and David left the apartment.

„No, sweetie, I'm not going to sleep naked" Said Kurt and helped Blaine on his feet.

"But Kurt you must sleep naked. You don't need clothes. You should be going out naked. Everybody should be able to see your body. You're perfect. You are you are like angel! Everybody should see you!"

"You wouldn't be jealous? If everybody saw my body?" Kurt teased Blaine with smirk. "All the models in my work and the other guys and…"

"No, Kurt then can't see you! Nobody can't see you naked only me, right? Right?" Blaine stopped in the hall and was staring at Kurt with wide eyes and wobbling bottom lip.

"Of course baby. Only you can see me naked" Kurt quickly assured him with gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you" Blaine smiled happily. Kurt led them to their bedroom and helped Blaine to take his clothes off so he was only in his boxers.

"Naked" Blaine commanded and Kurt obeyed. "You too" Kurt smiled at him and undressed himself so he was only in his undershirt and briefs.

"Kurt, please" Blaine whined. "I'm hurt don't you want to make me feel better? You don't, you don't want to get naked. You don't love me enough." Blaine said with sad pout. Kurt knew that it was only the drugs talking and that Blaine wanted him guilt trip to go naked, but still it hurt him a little. With tired sigh he took the rest of his clothes off. On the bed Blaine squealed happily.

"Kurtie, I think we should have sex" Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think so" Kurt chuckled and went to set the TV with Blaine sick movie (Mulan) up.

"But I do. I want you on your hands and knees now."

"Do you think that you could hold yourself up?" Kurt asked and watched Blaine try to stand up. "Yeah, I didn't think so"

"You could always ride me" Blaine plopped back on the bed. Kurt only kissed the crown of his untamed hair and went to their bathroom for some painkillers and cup of water. When he came back, Blaine was leaning on the headboard and was cradling his injured hand to his chest.

"Baby, my hand really hurts" He said pitifully.

"Aw, sweetie" Kurt crawled to him and kiss his nose.

"Kiss it better?" Blaine asked Kurt and offered him his casted wrist. Kurt carefully took the hand and kissed his cast few times.

"Better?" Blaine nodded his head, face in mask of pain. "Do you want painkillers?" Blaine only nodded again and Kurt gave him the pills and water. "Should I bring you your Bowie?" Bowie was ice pack in the shape of bowtie. Kurt gave it to him after the eye surgery. On Blaine's face appeared weak smile and Kurt kissed him again.

"Be back in minute" He dressed himself up in Blaine's shirt and his boxers and went downstairs. In minute he had his arms full of necessary things. Bowie, Chocolate chips cookies, apple juice, Blaine's sick blanket (in warblers' colors) and their phones. When he returned to their bedroom he found out that Blaine was already asleep. He was laying on Kurt's side of bed Kurt's pillow clutched tightly to his chest by his health hand and his injured hand lying above his head. Kurt smiled fondly and carefully sat the things on his nightstand. The he crawled under the sheets so he was spooning Blaine. He run his hand through Blaine's soft curls and Blaine sighed contently. Kurt kissed his forehead lightly and closed his own eyes.

"Baby?" Blaine said after a while his voice rough. Kurt could feel the drugs waving of.

"Yes honey?" Kurt kissed the sweet smelling spot behind his ear.

"I don't think that you don't love me enough" Blaine turned around so he was facing Kurt.

"I know baby" Kurt smiled at him and pulled him tight to his chest but still was mindful to his injury.

"I think you love me more than I deserve" Blaine said and kissed Kurt sweetly.

"Go to sleep honey." Kurt broke the kiss "I'll be there when you wake up"

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you too" In minute both young men were peacefully sleeping.

* * *

**A/N: Poor, poor Blaine. But he is happy he has Kurt. And Bowie**** Sooooo do you like it?:-)**


End file.
